


Mentor/student

by cadkitten



Category: Kuroyume, Sadie (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bondage, Cumshot, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sadism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoharu is Mao's mentor and usually their dynamic flows perfectly, but tonight... something is a bit off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentor/student

**Author's Note:**

> Comments: For depravities, who requested this pairing off of jrock_ffrequest.  
> Gotta toss in some play with Mao's piercings and Kiyoharu's tattoos~!!!!  
> Also for prompt 0011: Backbone (prompt_rotation)  
> Beta Readers: ladydeathfaerie  
> Song[s]: "Damned" by D'espairsRay

To any outsider, it's probably strange how the dynamic between us works. But to us, it's simple and completely straight forward. He is my senior, my mentor if we have to put it that way. I am just the student, obedient and careful when around him.

I guess what confuses my friends the most is that I'm not normally like that at all. In fact, I'm usually one of those people that is always in violation of some rule or other, no matter how small it is, just for the hell of knowing I'm doing something wrong. It's kind of like I never left my teenage years behind at all.

But when I'm sitting here, comfortably arranged beside Kiyoharu on his elegant couch, I'm the perfect picture of a willing student. I don't talk unless asked to, don't fiddle around and I always pay attention. He could be droning on about some mindless detail of something I don't really care about and I could repeat it all back to him, word-for-word, if only he asked. Except tonight....

I can't tell if it's me or him that's throwing our dynamic off. Both, perhaps. I just feel like I'm itching to do something wrong and he's staring at me like he expects it. We've already been here for two hours and I've had more than enough of his random talking about nothing in particular. I came to get advice on my music, not to sit around listening to his damn story about some girl four years ago that... I don't even know what the hell she did!

He chuckles softly and my head snaps up to look at him, curiosity in my gaze. His head slowly shakes and I then realize I've been glaring at my notebook, tracing his name over and over into the page with enough force that half my pages are marked the same way. God, I really am such a kid sometimes.

Shutting the book, I have the grace to at least blush a little. "Um... sorry."

"Don't talk unless you're spoken to. You know that." He stands and I shrink away from him, staring wide-eyed up at him. He looks so damn intimidating like this and that smirk on his lips doesn't help matters any.

I bow my head, remaining silent despite the obvious need I have to apologize again.

His fingers ghost over my cheek and then lift my chin. "Why were you tracing my name in your book?"

I swallow hard, but then respond, seeing no wrong in it. "Because I like you." Part of me is teasing, the other part is completely serious. Just like a damn kid.

He moves closer, his hand trailing down my neck to flick at my throat piercing and then tug it a bit harshly.

I gasp, damn near groaning as the pleasure shoots straight through me to my groin. I love the pain, bask in it as though it were the most exquisite pleasure. Then he's all over me, his hands wandering and his eyes telling me he wants more than _my_ pleasure from this.

'Grow a fucking backbone, Mao!' My mind screams it at me, the voices inside me getting louder and louder. And yet... I can't. It's like I don't want to with him. Instead, I just allow it as he pins me to sofa, his lean frame hovering over me for a moment before his mouth meets mine.

The kiss is searing, the intensity of it something I'd never even fathomed until his lips touched my own. His weight descends on me and he grinds against my already hardening length until I let out a strangled cry, letting him know full well just how much I like it. The instant I do though, he pulls back, standing in front of me and staring at me with those sparkling eyes of his.

"Touch yourself for me."

I blink at him, the look on my face surely as stupid as the thoughts running through my hand. What on earth does he actually mean by that? Just anywhere or... specifically _touch_ myself? Hesitating for a moment, I finally reach up and undo the top two buttons of my shirt, revealing my chest piercing and I first twirl it and then tug. Once I've let go of it, I rake my nails harshly over it, causing my hips to buck up from the couch a little and a soft hiss to leave my mouth.

He smirks at me and then shakes his head. "You can do better than that." He inclines his head toward my crotch and the obvious bulge between my legs.

I shift slightly, blushing, but slide back on the couch a bit, unfastening my belt and then unhooking my trousers. I'm quick to reveal my arousal to his gaze, not having worn any undergarments tonight.

His eyes roam over the exposed flesh as he gives a silent nod of approval, his own hand dipping down to rub absently at his cock.

Seconds slip by and finally I get up the nerve and grasp my turgid length, flicking my thumb over the piercing in the head before I set up a quick, rough pace. I jerk at myself with complete abandon, my head falling back and moans breaching the barrier of my lips every few seconds as I give myself the treatment I love. Fast, dirty, and - I reach up with my free hand, clawing at my chest as my moans escalate and my body jerks, blood now pouring from the wounds I've opened - bloody.

He lets me keep at it, lets me get off on the fact that I know he's watching until he's suddenly over me, his hands grabbing my own and shoving my wrists together. Leather winds around them, binding them all way up to the elbow with enough expertise that I know I'm not the first person to be bound by him in this manner. I let him do it, not even protesting except with a small push of my hips, my needy cock jutting out toward him with the need for contact.

He watches me hump the air for a moment before he yanks me up, forcing me behind him into his bedroom.

I stumble along, my pants causing me grief as they try to fall down and end up around my ankles.

Once we're in the bedroom, he tosses me on the bed and yanks my clothing off, discarding it into the floor before he hastily rids himself of his own. I watch as his flesh is revealed, my eyes traveling over him in pleasure as I struggle against the bonds. It's not that I want out, I just want him to think I want out.

That damn smirk reappears on his face as he goes to a drawer, opening it and taking out a collar, leash, lubricant, and a condom. I'm not stupid, I know what's coming before he ever reaches around my neck and fastens the damn thing on. The end of the leash gets attached to ornate headboard, his actions careful and meaningful as he does it.

When he's done, I tug experimentally on it, trying to force it loose. All I manage to do is yank the collar across my piercing, forcing it to bleed. I moan, my body shuddering forcefully as I attempt to re-arrange myself on the bed, spreading my legs and resuming my earlier humping of the air.

His eyes fasten on me and before I know it, he's on me, two lubed fingers in my ass and his mouth on my cock. It just happens all at once, like he's purposely distracted me with his eyes so I wouldn't know what was coming. My body tenses and then I cry out, my scream echoing from the walls as he pounds my body with those digits.

It's brutal, painful even. But it's everything I want it to be and my screams are built just for this. My abdomen tenses and I thrust into his mouth, all out fucking the wet warmth of it until he pulls back, licking his lips and pulling his fingers out of me.

I whimper, my body squirming as it informs me I want so much more. The sound of the condom package is all the warning I get before he's pressing at my entrance, shoving his way in.

My scream is louder this time, the feeling of my body actually ripping shoving me higher with every thrust of his hips. He pistons in and out of me, heedless of anything but what he's doing to me.

I want to touch him so bad, to kiss him and claw at him, to make myself bleed more. Finally, unable to stand it, I gasp out the words of what I need. "Make me bleed... paint me in sinful crimson."

His fingers rip my shirt as he pauses in his thrusts. The instant they begin again, his nails bite into my skin, leaving behind more of a mess than I had left. He plucks at my chest piercing, tugging until I scream and my cock throbs.

Then his hand is on my arousal, tugging at the metal there. It only takes two yanks and a thrust against my prostate and I'm arching from the bed, gasping his name in between screams as I spray us both with my load. I'm clenched down tight on him and I know it from the way he's exerting more effort in each thrust, his own moans mingling with my sounds.

When I collapse back on the bed, he pounds furiously into me for about half a minute until he's losing it, the warmth and throbbing of his cock telling me he's cumming inside my ass. Some part of me wishes he'd not used a condom, wishes I could feel it leak from me afterward. But I don't complain, I just lay there, panting as he pulls out and throws the offending rubber away.

I know it shouldn't surprise me, but it does, when he comes back over and starts to release me, first unwinding the leash from the headboard, then the collar from my neck. The last thing to go is his belt from around my arms, his fingers massaging my flesh after he's let me free.

It's odd really, knowing that he just fucked me and not really feeling much of anything about it except that it was pleasant and wouldn't be a bad thing to repeat at some point. It's obvious that while we both care for the other, it's not like we're in love. But that's okay and I think we both know it.

He pats my arm lightly, getting up and gesturing at the restroom as he gets dressed. "Feel free to use the shower or anything else in there. Twenty minutes, we're going back to our discussion." With that, he leaves the room, not waiting on me to answer and knowing full well I'll do as he asked.

I just sit there for a minute, smiling at the door, my mind reeling with the future possibilities. Well... if nothing else, this certainly makes coming over more interesting!

 **The End**  
Sorry about not getting tattoo play in there. I just couldn't figure out how to with Mao all bound up. *head scratch*  



End file.
